This invention relates generally to a device for severing thread in a textile loom and particularly to a device for severing the weft thread of a shuttleless loom.
Heretofore various types of thread severing devices have been known which utilize either scissor action or an anvil and chisel for severing the weft thread of a shuttleless loom. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,179 to Pfarrwaller. The device described therein has an an object the minimization of wear in such a thread severing device. The disclosure in Pfarrwaller U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,179 is hereby incorporated by reference. The problem pronounced by Pfarrwaller is a persistent problem in all severing devices since such machines tend to severe weft threads at a rate on the order of 200 to 600 severences per minute. It is thus seen that such devices are subjected to considerable wear which was heretofore caused considerable loom down time for maintenance and replacements of worn parts.